Greatness
by alyssialui
Summary: Luna talks with Neville under the moonlight. Short one-shot.


_A/N: Luna talks to Neville one night. Read, Review. Check out my other fics. And I do not own Harry Potter._

_Submission for:_

**The Animal Challenge/Competition****: **_**Owl:**_ _Wisdom and clairvoyance._

* * *

The halls were deserted at time of night. Anyone caught out of bed would be taken straight to a detention with the Carrows. Although dim-witted and single-minded, they were not one to mess with. They struck fear into all students, never one to pull up on punishments.

A small girl walked swiftly through the silent hallways, rays of moonlight shining on the polished stone floor in stripes. She took a deep breath. She had to get to her destination without being noticed. On the balls of her feet, she danced among the moonlight soundlessly.

She spied the lone figure hunched over near one of the open windows. She was now in one of the most unused hallways. They knew the Carrows' patrol schedules so they would be safe for now.

She stalked over to the figure like a cat until she was standing on his left. She knew he felt her presence but he didn't make any motion. He had been expecting her. He kept his eyes focused out the window with his mouth set hard. She felt there was something that he needed to say, so she waited patiently.

They stood there together in a peaceful silence. Her light blonde hair blew lightly in the wind as the cold air stung their face. But she likes this feeling. She took a deep breath, letting the cold air sting her lungs. It calms her.

She would come here a lot during her time at Hogwarts: to talk to the moon about her day and her dreams, to separate herself from the meandering of school life, and to ignore the whispers and stares from her fellow students who didn't understand her. They didn't need to understand her for she understood herself and now she had friends who understood her as well. She turned slightly to look at the boy beside her, one of her best friends.

Breaking the silence, the boy whispered out into the night air, "I keep thinking about what Harry told me after the Department of Mysteries, about the prophecy and how it could have been me."

The girl looked out at the grounds of the school noticing the glittering black surface of the school lake. The cold and fear that gripped her that night at the Ministry threatened to overcome her now, but she shrugged it off and started rubbing her hand on the boy's arm.

"If it had been me, could I have done all that Harry has done? Could I have uncovered Quirrell, defeat a Basilisk, compete in the tournament? Look Voldemort in the face more times than anyone else?"

The girl spoke up, her voice airy as if it would float away with the wind, "We can't dwell on things left unanswered. If we think about them too much, we may all go mad."

The boy chuckled, "People already think we're mad."

She smiled back him, "No, people think I'm mad. You're perfectly fine."

He returned a small smile before looking back out the window. "Harry's out there now, fighting the good fight, while we are being held hostage in here by a bunch of Death Eaters. If Harry were here, then he'd do something about it."

The girl spun to look directly into the boy's face, her blonde hair flying around her. In the pale light, she appeared as an angel near him. "You can do something about it. There is greatness inside you. You will play a big part in all of the madness. You will help us in defeating Voldemort. I can sense it. I feel it with your words. I hear it in your voice. You can be the Harry this school needs."

He really was the best chance this school had of making a difference, of this the girl was convinced. She had the utmost faith in him. No amount of persuasion or insults could deter her, no matter how dreamy and unfocused she may seem. She knew that this boy was great, even if people had doubted him all along. She would never doubt him, and never leave him. She would be there to support him because she knew he would always do the right thing.

A hopeful look appeared on his friend's face and she smiled too, happy she has helped to lighten his mood. "I've been thinking of restarting the DA, continue what Harry started and to prepare everyone here. Something big is going to happen and when it does, I want to be ready."

The girl offered her hand to the boy, "That's a great idea, Neville. I'll be happy to join you."

He smiled her but instead of taking her hand, brought her in for a deep hug. She hugged him back as he whispered into her ear, "Thanks for believing in me, Luna."


End file.
